kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-10
In a flashback, Visnu speaks to Asha as a child, who is covered in blood. He tells her that many deaths would find their way to her. Most of them she can fend off herself, but not all. She has the highest probability to lose this war, so he came to her. From this moment on she would have faith in his existence and would be able to borrow his power. But because he doesn't exist as a god here, the magic is unstable. Every use eats away her existence, so it would be wiser to never use it. She will have to make the decision when the time comes. Asha uses hoti visnu. Meanwhile, Riche and her assistant flee, having locked the basement (with Asha inside, of course) and planning to pin it all on Asha in case the dangerous half escapes. Riche is startled when she sees the Marut&Asvins statue standing in the hallway again, intact. Yuta, reverted back to a time before he was captured by the Hide of Bondage, comes to his senses and is aghast at seeing Asha hurt. Realizing he was the one who did it, he hugs Asha tight, crying. Asha, hesitating, asks if Leez and she were to fight in the future, which side would he choose? Yuta looks up at her, puzzled. She tells him not to worry about the question, since she already knows the answer. On another note, she declares that she wants to finalize their dealings with the merchant and asks for his help. She and Yuta then break through the locked basement door, shocking Riche. With Yuta intimidating the merchant, she tells her that she wants another contract drawn up. Leez is disappointed that classes in the Fighter Academy are already over. Ran advises her to come back with Asha later, but Leez suddenly sees a door. When Ran tells her that it is a gallery of legendary fighters, she immediately dashes off, not listening to him anymore when he says looking at pictures of dead people depresses him. Leez looks around and unexpectedly finds a portrait of her father, Rao Leez. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (young Asha): I noticed too late that her hair is shorter than how I drew it in the Ep.4 flashback... But it's nothing important! ** (Riche and blue-haired guy): Riche's assistant. Some people are confusing him with Ruche's subordinate, Ernst. (comparison picture) They're very different. But yeah, they're both pretty unimportant. ** (bloody Asha): I had hard time deciding on how to draw this. I couldn't make it look like Asha already fully healed, because Yuta wouldn't know what happened... (Asha won't explain things like that.) But I can't draw her arm exposed in a webtoon for all ages... So I ended up covering it with her fur cloak. ** (Rao's memorial plaque): Rao's blog profile is finally updated. * In this flashback, Asha has the same appearance as in her flashbacks in Season 1, so this occurred 10 years ago, in N5. * In Season 1, she mentioned that she disliked gods, and that they are unfair. Visnu must have been one of those she was thinking of. * Visnu warns Asha that hoti visnu will eat away at her existence. This may be the reason blood was shown on her towel after the water channel, and why she looks so sick after turning back Yuta's time (and not just because Yuta bit her arm). Yuta also notices that she looks unwell some time after she uses hoti visnu to revive Teo. * Asha tells Yuta that she turned him back to right before he was caught, so it appears that hoti visnu manipulates time itself. In the finite, Visnu could manipulate time, though if he did so too often, he'd lose his body and be unable to get it back until the end of the universe. Also in the finite, Ian Rajof picked up a book titled Time Logic when she considered learning healing magic, so all restoration abilities seem to be based on time manipulation. * We learn much later in the season that Asha had already used hoti visnu an astounding number of times (over 1000), in spite of Visnu's warning, beginning in the year N5. . We also later learn about one of the side effects of using the spell so many times. 2-10 Asha hoti visnu.jpg|using a lost spell has its price... 2-10 yuta.PNG|sanity's back 2-10 yuta, bite.PNG|more god-class items pls 2-10 leez.PNG|Daddy? References